Archivo:Lanhua en la luna y una mini lanhua.jpg
'''Las Chicas Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch vs Winx Club Luchia Hanon Rina Karen Noel Coco Bloom Stella Layla Flora Musa Tecna Pichi Pichi Pitch Acepta mis Alas MOMOLAND BBoom BBoom Juanes Fuego Vegaboys Boom Boom Boom Boom Pichi Pichi Pitch El Lugar Donde Primero Amanece Lady Gaga Just Dance TWICE Likey SONAMOO l (Knew it) BLACKPINK Playing With Fire Oh My Girl Secret Garden Sweet California Comprende (lt's over) Pichi Pichi Pitch Lazos de Amor Sweet California Ay Dios mío! feat. Danny Romero Nogizaka46 ltsuka Dekiru Kara Kyou Dekiru David Bisbal Sebastin Yatra A Partir De Hoy Alvaro Solar La Cintura Andy & Lucas Para Que Bailes Conmigo ft. Dr. Bellido Ana Mena Becky G De La Ghrtto Ya Es Hora APRIL The Blue Bird WJSN Cosmic Girls Dreams Come Ture CLC BLACK DRESS Elenco de Soy Luna Modo Amar Lovelyz Candy Jelly Love Elenco de Soy Luna Soy Yo Girl's Day Something Soy Luna Catch Me lf You Can SKE48 Escape Soy Luna Alas (Radio Disney Vivo) Operacion Triunfo 2017 Camina Amaia y Alfred Tu Cancion Trouble Maker Now T-ara Day By Day The Uni+ (My Turn) Soy Luna Sobre ruedas NMB48 Must Be Now Soy Luna Siempre Juntos (Versión Grupal) SHA Sha You & Me Soy Luna Yes, l Do Pichi Pichi Pitch Regreso al mar Hilary Duff Sparks Aitana & Ana Guerra Lo Malo ''' '''Luchia Hanon Rina Karen Noel Coco Bloom Stella Layla Flora Musa Tecna''' '''luchia hanon rina karen noel coco bloom stella layla flora musa tecna''' '''luchia hanon rina karen noel coco bloom stella layla flora musa tecna luchia hanon rina karen noel coco bloom stella layla flora musa tecna''' '''luchia hanon rina karen noel coco bloom stella layla flora musa tecna''' '''luchia hanon rina karen noel coco bloom stella layla flora musa tecna''' '''청하 (CHUNG HA) - Roller Coaster''' '''FIESTAR(피에스타) _ Vista MV''' '''FIESTAR(피에스타) _ We Don't Stop MV''' '''TWICE "CHEER UP" M/V''' '''[MV] MOMOLAND (모모랜드) _ BBoom BBoom (뿜뿜)''' '''BLACKPINK - '마지막처럼 (AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST)' M/V''' '''[MV] I.O.I(아이오아이) _ Very Very Very(너무너무너무)''' '''Elenco de Soy Luna - Quiero verte sonreir (From "Soy Luna – Modo Amar"/Official Video)''' '''Sebastian Athie, Daniel Patiño, Paulina Vetrano - Juega con el corazón (De "O11CE")''' '''투엑스 (Two X) - 링마벨 (Ring Ma Bell) MV''' '''[MV] TINT(틴트) _ LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT(첫눈에 반했어)''' '''[HD] CO-ED SCHOOL (남녀공학) - 삐리뽐 빼리뽐 (Bbiribbom Bbaeribom) M/V''' '''[MV] Orange Caramel(오렌지캬라멜) _ Catallena(까탈레나)''' '''Red Velvet 레드벨벳 '빨간 맛 (Red Flavor)' MV''' '''[MV] PRISTIN(프리스틴) _ WE LIKE''' '''Weki Meki 위키미키 - I don't like your Girlfriend M/V''' '''[Special Clip] Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) _ Lucky Strike''' '''[MV] WJSN (우주소녀) _ Dreams Come True (꿈꾸는 마음으로)''' '''CLC (씨엘씨) - 예뻐지게 (High Heels) MV''' '''GOOD DAY (굿데이) - Rolly MV''' '''[MV] 오마이걸(OH MY GIRL) _ LIAR LIAR''' '''[MV] APRIL(에이프릴) _ Muah!''' '''[MV] APRIL(에이프릴) _ The Blue Bird(파랑새)''' '''SHA SHA - 너와나 (You & Me) MV''' '''TWICE "What is Love?" M/V''' '''Elenco de Soy Luna - Siempre Juntos (Versión Grupal/From "Soy Luna"/Audio Only)''' '''f(x) 에프엑스 'Red Light' MV''' '''Girls' Generation 소녀시대 'Catch Me If You Can' MV (Korean Ver.)''' '''[MV] AOA _ Heart Attack(심쿵해)''' '''Carlos Baute - Te regalo (Videoclip)''' '''Carlos Baute ft. Alexis & Fido - Amor y Dolor (Videoclip Oficial)''' '''Joey Montana - Picky''' '''나인뮤지스 9MUSES - 다쳐 Hurt Locker Official M/V''' '''[MV] Dalshabet(달샤벳) _ Someone like U(너 같은)''' '''브레이브걸스 (Brave Girls) - 변했어 MV''' '''스텔라 Stellar - 세피로트의 나무 Archangels of the Sephiroth Official M/V''' '''Secret(시크릿) _ Love is MOVE(사랑은 MOVE) MV''' '''After school(애프터스쿨) _ Shampoo MV''' '''KARA - Pretty Girl M/V''' '''레인보우(Rainbow) - Gossipgirl [HD]''' '''4 Minute - Muzik''' '''T-ARA(티아라) _ What's wrong?(왜 이러니?) OFFICIAL MV''' '''러블리즈(Lovelyz) "Ah-Choo" Official MV''' '''[MV] Apink(에이핑크) _ Mr. Chu(미스터 츄)''' '''[MV] GIRL'S DAY(걸스데이) _ Ring My Bell(링마벨)''' '''Wonder Girls "Be My Baby" M/V''' '''miss A “I don't need a man(남자 없이 잘 살아)” M/V''' '''Lee Hyo Ri (이효리) - U-Go-Girl (유고걸) (With. 낯선)''' '''Kate Ryan - Babacar [Official Music Video]''' '''S.E.S. 에스이에스 '한 폭의 그림 (Paradise)' MV''' '''Lady Gaga - Poker Face''' '''Poo Bear ft. Justin Bieber & Jay Electronica - Hard 2 Face Reality (Lyric Video)''' '''Sabrina Carpenter, Jonas Blue - Alien (Official Video)''' '''Taylor Swift - Shake It Off''' '''Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars''' '''Elenco de Soy Luna - Chicas así (Audio Only)''' '''Avicii - Wake Me Up (Official Video)''' '''Lorde - Royals (US Version)''' '''The Fault In Our Stars - Charli XCX - Boom Clap''' '''Yall feat. Gabriela Richardson - Hundred Miles (Official Video)''' '''Sigala - Easy Love''' '''Zara Larsson - Lush Life''' '''Little Mix - Touch (Official Video)''' '''씨스타(SISTAR) -So Cool Music Video''' '''[MV] HyunA(현아) _ Bubble Pop!''' '''[MV] Trouble Maker(트러블메이커) _ Trouble Maker''' '''[MV] KARD _ You In Me''' '''[MV] ELRIS(엘리스) _ Pow Pow''' '''[MV] P.O.P _ Catch You(애타게 GET하게)''' '''[MV] Berry Good(베리굿) _ BibbidiBobbidiBoo(비비디바비디부)''' '''LABOUM(라붐) - 'Hwi hwi (휘휘)' Official M/V''' '''fromis_9 (프로미스_9) - 유리구두 (Glass Shoes) MV''' '''gugudan (구구단) - '나 같은 애' (A Girl Like Me) Official MV''' '''[MV] DIA(다이아) _ Will you go out with me(나랑 사귈래)''' '''GLEE - Light Up The World (Full Performance) HD''' '''Milo Manheim, Meg Donnelly, Kylee Russell - BAMM (From "ZOMBIES")''' '''PSY - GANGNAM STYLE(강남스타일) M/V''' '''Kaci Tu Amor''' '''5DOLLS 파이브돌스 - It's You 너 말이야''' '''Ways to Be Wicked (From "Descendants 2"/Official Video)''' '''Keyakizaka46 - Silent Majority''' '''[MV] Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐)_YOU AND I''' '''[MV] G-reyish(그레이시) _ Johnny GoGo(쟈니고고)''' '''[M/V] GIRLKIND(걸카인드) - S.O.R.R.Y''' '''[MV] MOMOLAND(모모랜드) _ BAAM'''